Vagando entre las sombras
by LupitaMSquirrell
Summary: ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? Después de que el hijo de Hades logra ser un héroe, ¿qué es lo que consigue a cambia? ¿Podrá por fin ser feliz? ¿Al fin lo reconocerán y lo dejarán de discriminar? ¿ O resulta que todos sus anhelos serán hechos trizas?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de PJO y HOO no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**=Este fic participa en el reto "**_**Tu personaje favorito" **_**del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

**~Vagando entre las sombras~**

**-Como lo hicieron cambiar de opinión-**

** Nico's P.O.V.**

Decidí alejarme un poco de ellos...

Durante la fiesta en el Campamento Mestizo para celebrar la victoria en la guerra contra Gea, me sentí solo, como siempre, realmente no era una sensación nueva para mi. Sólo me había quedado en la fiesta porque Hazel prácticamente me había obligó, aunque ahora que ella estaba muy ocupada bailando con Frank y como Jason no estaba en la mira, era mi oportunidad, escaparía por fin de aquí.

¿Mi plan? Bueno, básicamente consistía en pedirle dinero a mi padre como mi regalo por haber derrotado a Gea, tomar mis cosas y largarme a Alaska, tal vez en ese lugar, donde los dioses no pueden influenciar mi vida, podría empezar de nuevo y ser feliz.

Así que mientras todos estaban demasiado distraídos me escabullí al bosque, paseando por ahí por última vez. No podía decir que no extrañaría el lugar, aunque ahí no me sentía bienvenido no podía negar que el campamento era hermoso.

Lamentablemente, siempre que estoy solo (como generalmente estoy) mi mente empieza a pensar y eso no es bueno. Siempre que a mi cerebro decide funcionar empiezo a pensar y a recordar cosas que me lastiman, como por ejemplo el hecho que por ser hijo de Hades nadie me va a aceptar jamás y que nunca nadie me dejará de juzgar sin conocerme porque nadie se va a tomar el tiempo de realmente conocerme.

No me lo tomen a mal, no odio a Hades por eso, es mi padre y lo quiero como tal, al contrario de la creencia popular una vez que llegas a conocer al dios del Inframundo te das cuenta que es realmente una buena persona y un excelente padre.

Otro recuerdo que regresa a mi memoria últimamente es el Tártaro... simplemente no puedo superar todos los insultos, torturas, golpes, azotes y maltratos que me hicieron haya abajo. Quisiera, a veces, ya no existir para no tener que recordarlos. Pero no soy un suicida, muchos pueden creer lo contrario pero soy muy fuerte emocionalmente, nunca me suicidaría, ni cortaría, ni me drogaría... simplemente no tengo mi moral tan baja. Lo único que puedo hacer es sentir como las lágrimas resbalan por mi mejilla.

Siempre me pregunto si llegará el día en el que la gente me deje de ver como escoria, que los romanos me dejen de considerar débil (hasta que me ven en el campo de batalla, claro), en el que los seres vivos en general dejaran de temerme. ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! Cuando era pequeño, todos los animales se acercaban a mi, me adoraban. Mi teoría es que como siempre estoy de luto por la tristeza que es mi vida, irradio muerte, mis poderes y como afectan a los demás se controlan por mis emociones.

Sigo caminando y llego a lo que antes era el puño de Zeus. El lugar seguía destrozado, las ninfas y los sátiros no se habían atrevido todavía a reforestar esta parte del bosque; aunque ya pasaron dos años desde aquella batalla cuando el ejército del Titan invadió el campamento, las personas que estuvieron presentes (como yo) todavía tienen los recuerdos frescos en su memoria.

Levanté la vista al cielo, ¡que hermosas eran las estrellas! A Bianca le hubiera encantado recostarse a verlas en una noche tan estrellada como hoy, justo como lo hacíamos cuando eramos niños. Bianca... bueno, supongo que ver las estrellas en su nombre durante un rato no me hará daño, al fin y al cabo es una buena manera de recordarla.

* * *

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

Estaba bailando con Frank, esperando el momento de la sorpresa para Nico, cuando Reyna se acercó a mi algo preocupada.

"Se ha ido." fue todo lo que dijo, y fue suficiente para entender lo que pasaba.

¡Estúpido di Angelo! Los dos campamentos, todos los semidioses sin excepción habíamos planeado esta sorpresa durante semanas, porque claro no podíamos festejar con más de la mitad de los sobrevivientes en la enfermería.

Nico tiene la mala costumbre de pensar que todo el mundo lo odia. Después de que Percy me contó de que Nico era de los pocos semidioses que le agradaban a la cabaña de Ares me quedé pensando y le pedí a Percy que me dijera porque decía eso.

**_Flashback (Percy's P.O.V. DEL LIBRO)_**

La cena en el pabellón transcurrió discretamente. La única nota de interés la puso la ninfa Enebro, que apareció de pronto gritando ¡Grover!, y se lanzó sobre su novio con un abrazo-placaje, entre los aplausos de todos los presentes. Luego bajaron a la playa a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. Me alegraba por ellos, aunque le escena me hacía pensar en Silena y Beckendorf, y eso me entristecía.

La Señorita O'Leary retozaba alegremente de aquí para allá, comiéndose las sobras de todas las mesas. Nico estaba en la mesa principal con Quirón y el señor D, cosa que nadie parecía encontrar fuera de lugar. Al contrario, todos le daban palmaditas en la espalda y lo felicitaban por su destreza en el combate. Hasta los hijos de Ares lo consideraban un tipo guay. Ya lo ves: preséntate con ejército de guerreros muertos en el momento crucial y, de repente, todos querrán ser tus amigos.

**_Fin del flashback ('El Último Héroe del Olimpo', p.336)_**

Así que después de su relato me quedé confusa, ¿por qué Nico pensaría que no es bienvenido aquí? ¡Si todos lo consideraban un héroe! Por lo tanto me di la tarea de demostrarle que él estaba equivocado, que si era aceptado y que no debía de sentirse sólo. Y mucho menos después de lo que hizo en esta última guerra, al pobre lo consideraban prácticamente un dios.

Hace una semana empecé a exparsir el mensaje entre los semidioses para que se reunieran en la playa a medio día (cuando Nico se encerraba en su cabaña y no salía hasta que se oscureciera) para planear una sorpresa para él, hasta los dioses se habían organizado para ayudarnos.

Rápidamente conseguí la atención de todos los semidioses y les dije:

"¡Nico ha desaparecido, búsquenlo y encuentrenlo antes de media noche o la sorpresa se verá arruinada!"

Y así es como todos los semidioses, griegos y romanos, se fueron corriendo por todas direcciones a buscar a mi hermano.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que me fui de la fiesta, por lo que faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche, mi tiempo favorito del día.

Distraído viendo las estrellas, no me di cuenta que un sabueso se había sentado a mi lado. Eso era raro, ¿por qué un ser vivo se acercaría voluntariamente a mí?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reflexionar mis propios cuestionamientos, la pata derecha del perro se transformó en una mano humana y disparó al cielo un montón de lucecitas verdes. Transformación... ¿Frank?

El perro se empezó a hacer muy grande y café y en menos de un minuto tenía frente a mí a un gran oso, el cual se levantó en sólo dos patas, me tomó con sus patas delanteras y salió al trote directo a la fiesta.

"¡Ya suéltame, Frank!"

Ya había repetido esa estúpida frase más de quince veces, hasta que por fin obedeció y claro sólo fue hasta que llegamos al claro donde se celebraba la fiesta. Todos nos estaban viendo, odio ser el centro de atención, me incomoda demasiado.

Y ahí estaba yo, medio sentado en el suelo, apoyado en mis codos, cuando una pequeña figura se hincó al lado de mi.

"¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué no vez que falta la sorpresa que entre todos te preparamos? Lo mejor se tiene que dejar hasta el final, ¿o no?" decía mi hermanita, en su mejor esfuerzo de ocultar que quería llorar, pero en cuanto la vi a los ojos se le escaparon las lágrimas.

"¿Hazel? No, no, por favor, no llores. No me iré,lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer o a pensar siquiera, pero no llores." le decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y la envolvía en un abrazo, mientras repetía y pedía e imploraba que no llorara. No me importaba mostrar mi lado sensible enfrente de todos, ella es mi familia y si es necesario que me quede en el Campamento (aunque me duela ver a Percy todos los días), lo haré, sólo para que ella sea feliz.

De la nada apareció un ascensor, Hazel nada más se paró y me jaló con ella en dirección al elevador. Y entramos.

El Olimpo, como de costumbre, era tan hermoso que te quitaba el aliento. Aunque no entendía que hacíamos aquí, en la sala de los tronos con un montón de cámaras de Hefesto T.V. alrededor de nosotros, y mucho menos entendía porque Zeus y Hades compartían con Hazel miradas cómplices.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para festejar la asamblea de reconocimiento hacia el hijo de Hades, Nico di Angelo, al cual hemos de recompensar después de su ayuda en la guerra contra Cronos y su enorme valentía e ingenio, cualidades que fueron demostradas cuando por primera vez en la historia, un hijo del Inframundo salvó al Olimpo, en éste caso al derrotar a la titanide Gea." anunció Zeus.

¿A qué se refería con 'asamblea de reconocimiento' y cómo que me iban a recompensar?

"Tengo entendido que por años te has sentido rechazado por la comunidad de semidioses tanto griegos como romanos y que te sientes sólo, más que nada porque cierto dios te arrebató a tu familia." declaró Hazel.

¿A qué hora había caminado hasta estar al frente de Zeus? ¿Por qué le estaba dando la espalda al Rey de los Dioses y me veía a mí?

"Se te otorgarán cuatro regalos, de parte de Zeus, Eros, Hades y los semidioses." me informó Hera.

Eros... ugh, el nombre me daban nauseas de sólo escucharlo ¡Odiaba a ese desgraciado!

"Nico di Angelo, quiero ser el primero en darte un regalo..." empezó Eros, "Mi regalo es algo que ansías con toda tu voluntad y aquí esta: Yo, Eros y Cupido, juro sobre el río Estigio que no volveré a influenciar los sentimientos de Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey de los Fantasmas, para mi propia diversión y dejaré que los eventos que tengan que suceder en su vida transcurran sin ninguna interferencia mía."

Una cosa era segura, yo era gay, eso no iba a cambiar porque Eros de la nada decidiera dejarme en paz, pero lo que si noté que desaparecía eran mis sentimientos hacia Percy. Un alivio invadió mi pecho.

"Gracias, señor Eros." dije sinceramente.

"Yo quisiera ser el segundo en darte un regalo." dijo Zeus, esperando a que alguien lo contradijera, cosa que nunca sucedió. " Primero que nada debo reconocer antes todos los dioses y semidioses que yo Zeus, no sólo maté a Mariadi Angelo el día 1º de diciembre de 1940 sino que también el día 20 de Diciembre de 2013 cuando intentaba desactivar el robot del basurero de Hefesto, maté a Bianca di Angelo."

¡¿Qué?!

El suelo comenzó a temblar, mi visión se nublaba, yo repelía un aura negra y toda luz cercana desaparecía. Esta furioso, ¡¿cómo podía decirlo como si nada?!

"Antes de que intentes atacarme y destruir el Olimpo, Nico. Déjame continuar." decía el bastardo de mi tío. " Yo ante el concilio me quiero disculpar por las muertes causadas por mi irracionalidad, furia y envidia hacia mi hermano Hades, por lo que mi regalo a Nico di Angelo es devolverle lo que le arrebaté."

Mi furia desapareció, dejándome con una enorme confusión, dos siluetas brillantes aparecieron a escasos metros de mí. Aparecieron dos personas, dos mujeres casi idénticas, una mujer joven que parecía una estrella del cine en su época dorada a principios del siglo pasado y una chava de unos dieciséis años que era idéntica a la mujer mayor.

"¿Mamma? ¿Bianca? ¿Sono qui, di verità?" y no aguanté, camine rápidamente hacia ellas y las abracé. Y, después de años, volví a sonreír y a reír. Estoy seguro que medio campamento fue a lavarse las orejas después de escucharme reír a través de Hefesto T.V., ellos creían que yo carecía de la habilidad para reír.

"Hijo, seré yo quien te dé tu tercer regalo." dijo me padre, haciendo que rompiera el abrazo con mi muy extrañada familia, "Más que un regalo, es una petición que espero la pienses bien antes de darme una respuesta. Nico, yo quisiera que tú al morir, te convirtieras en dios para que seas mi heredero en el Inframundo y tu madre y tu hermana te harán compañía durante la eternidad. No me des tu respuesta hora, dámela al morir."

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, una luz blanca me segó y estaba de vuelta en el campamento.

Todos estaban a mi alrededor formando un círculo y ordenados por cabañas, un representante de cada dios griego y romano estaba al frente de sus hermanos con el símbolo de sus padres o madres en la mano.

"Nico como todos sabemos, tú nunca te has sentido aceptado en la comunidad de los semidioses. Todos llegamos a la conclusión de que decirte como realmente nos sentimos acerca de ti sería lo mejor." empezó Annabeth, "tú, en sí, nunca nos haz dado miedo, realmente lo único que sucede es que nos sentimos intimidados por ti, por el enorme poder que desatas."

"Estoy más que seguro que si Percy y yo nos enfrentamos contra ti en una pelea usando únicamente nuestros poderes, tú ganarías" declaró Jason.

"Es por ello, Nico, que decidimos darte el símbolo de cada dios, es nuestra manera de mostrarte de que eres aceptado aquí y que no te tememos. Es nuestra manera de pedir que nos des una oportunidad de conocerte" siguió y finalizó Annabeth algo irritada por la interrupción de Jason.

Poco a poco una pila de símbolos se formó antes mis pies, yo yo seguía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que hice en la guerra fue crear un pozo que diera al Tártaro, y jalar a Gea conmigo mientras yo expulsaba de mi cuerpo cada gota de poder que tuviera causando una gran explosión. Simplemente me desperté dos días después en el Campamento.

"Hazel, júrame que esto no es un sueño."

"Juro sobre mi vida y el río Estigio que esto no es un sueño."

Abracé a Hazel y cerré los ojos...

* * *

Cuando los volví a abrir, me encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, en el lugar de mis pesadillas. Yo nunca había sido rescatado del Tártaro después de aquella explosión, yo nunca me había despertado dos días después en el Campamento. Yo seguía aquí, ahora muerto porque mi cuerpo se destrozo en la explosión, convertido en un fantasma, yo seguía aquí, en el Tártaro.

Todo había sido un sueño, mi último sueño, mis anhelos de ser feliz. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Justo como yo había dicho antes... Los hijos de Hades nunca tienen un final feliz.

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que derrotamos a Gea, dos semanas desde su muerte. Y aquí estábamos todos en las profundidades del cementerio que le gustaba tanto a Nico en Nueva Orleans quemando su sudario el cual estaba hecho de seda negra con el símbolo de Hades bordado en hilo de oro.

Ye era demasiado tarde, todos se habían dado cuenta de eso, aunque cada cabaña griega y cada cohorte romana pasara a dar sus respetos al caído hijo de Hades, ya era tarde, ya estaba muerto, ya no importaba cuanto se disculparan por haberlo tratado mal, no importa cuanto lloraran, eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que lo había discriminado durante años.

Hades me había prometido que iría y recuperaría el alma de Nico del Tártaro para que por lo menos todos nos pudieramos despedir propiamente de él, aunque yo se que recuperar su alma es una tarea complicada, casi imposible, tomaría mucho tiempo... aunque tenía fé en que mi padre lo haría, se veía la determinación y el dolor en sus ojos.

Como me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí, escuchando como los demás se disculpan con él, tal vez eso le hubiera podido traer felicidad... Me hubiera gustado verlo feliz aunque solo hubiera sido una vez...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

**Y bueno... Nico es mi personaje favorito, ya se que no se nota, mis amigas me dijeron que me pasé de cruel pero sentí que si le ponía un final feliz a este fic hubiera sido demasiado perfecto y meloso, ¡simplemente no lo podía permitir!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que al menos a alguno de los que lean este fic les haya dolido un poco dándoles un par de feels.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
